The Badge Pursuit Challenge
The Badge Pursuit Challenge is a pre-order bonus challenge in L.A. Noire. It was only available if you pre-ordered the game from EB Games/GameStop in the U.S., Canada and Australia, from Game in the U.K. or from Bol.com and Free Record Shop in the Netherlands. __TOC__ Description Hidden around L.A. Noire's beautiful recreation of 1947 Los Angeles are 20 police badges to find and collect. If you can find all 20 of these badges, the dapper Button Man suit will be unlocked which provides extra ammo for all weapons. Each badge also provides 5 additional XP which will help further unlock intuition points – special credits that can be used to give Phelps a key investigative insight when you need it most. Filmstrips Copies of L.A. Noire purchased from Gamestop or Game which include the Badge Pursuit Challenge also include an envelope in the game's packaging. The envelope contains seven 35mm filmstrips with three images on each filmstrip. Each of the images (except one, which shows only the L.A. Noire logo) shows a location within the game where one of the 20 badges can be found. Locations The badge locations are listed here in the order they appear on the filmstrips (based on the cell numbering at the bottom). All badges are hidden at landmarks within the game. Tip to locating these badges: Look out for a bright glint of sun reflecting off the badge as you pass it by, the distinctive "clue found" sound will chime as you get closer. #Between the central pylons of the 6th Street Viaduct. Climb up the base of the pylons using a ladder. #In the eastern area of Chinatown, near a sign that says "Kam Tong Chinese Foods" between two lions (note that there are at least five of exactly the same signs near other pairs of lions throughout Chinatown). #Under the tracks of the Angels Flight. #On the front desk inside of the Hall of Records lobby. #At the bottom of the stairwell, located to the left side of the blue and white starred carpet at the large canopied entrance of the Bullocks Wilshire. #At the Los Angeles Examiner building, at Broadway and 11th Street. Enter the parking lot at the building's rear, look for the badge on a low wall near some plants between the Examiner building and a building on the right with light green walls. #At the Crossroads of the World landmark, in a cross-section of the building. #At the Roosevelt Hotel, which is on the west end of Hollywood Boulevard (north of Hawthorn Avenue, west of Highland Avenue, circle the block and you'll find it). Inside an alcove facing Hollywood Boulevard. #Grauman's Chinese Theatre main entrance, to the left. Hollywood Blvd between Orange and Orchid. #At Musso & Franks. Behind the building under a green awning. Hollywood Blvd, east of Palmas. #At Pershing Square. On a table in front of the Yellow and Green Trolley-Dogs Hot Dog Stand near the park's center. #At the L.A. County Art Museum. Enter the right driveway and parking lot, the badge is down a path left of the parking lot. #On the roof of the L.A. Public Library. On the side that overlooks 5th street there are two tanks. Between those two tanks is another level to the roof. The badge is in the center of that roof between the two tanks. Access is gained by climbing a drain pipe to the right of the entrance. Proceed to climb the scaffold to your left. #At the Max Factor building. Next to a dumpster on the side of the building. You have to jump a fence to get the badge. South East corner of the intersection of Hollywood Blvd and Highland. #At Main St Terminal, on Main Street. On the tracks in front of a cable car, just across from the parked yellow buses. If you find a tram tunnel which runs through the building, it's along there. The buses will be to your right, and the badge will be on the track by the lone cable car. #At RKO Theatre. Near the entrance, on the right close to a wall displaying film posters. #At Union Station. On the left side from where you enter at one of the ticket counters. #At MacArthur Park. On top of a barrel, on the dock where the paddle boats are. #At Westlake Tar Pits. On the porch of a white house down the path. #Directly under the altar of The set of "Intolerance", find an entrance to the catacombs below the set. Category:Pre-order Bonuses Category:Downloadable content